rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Aradheldor Sardothien
“One thing I will tell you: I '''never' go back on my word.”—Aradheldor'' “Nendes, it’s OK to mourn for someone, but don’t let it drive you to depression, it’s unhealthy. And believe it or not, I‘ve been through it before, and I wouldn’t want you to, besides, it doesn’t suit you.” — Aradheldor comforting Nendes ensueing her parents’ death. "Ugh...Why did I become Superhuman? Curse you, Celestials..." Aradheldor, after a failed attempt of suicide. Personality “He loved the satisfaction of killing, and for his enemies, death was inevitable.”—Narrator Prior to his marriage, as shown in Origins of Chronicles, Aradheldor maintains an outwardly cunning and manipulative demeanor during his time at Lor’dencia. While his cold exterior and condescending attitude turn people away, he is not anti-social. Aradheldor is intelligent and respects those he deems worthy—he considers Gabriel a great swordsman, but scorns his mother, Victoria. Well-spoken and graceful, Aradheldor is usually calm, collected, and in control. Sometimes, he can be annoyed and caught off-guard. As one of the strongest Ethereal alive, Aradheldor is confident to the point of arrogance, yet has no interest in personal glory. Because of him being neglected as a child by his mother, and having no friends, he prefers to work alone; after he left Lor’dencia, he brought with him a feeling on contempt for the Dorians, leaving him to enjoy mentally and emotionally torturing Taendir Dorian. After the enslavement of Middle-Earth, Aradheldor‘s arrogant and cold demeanour lessened while working as a team with Taendir and several others, including his mother. Ensuing his marriage, his cold and arrogant demeanour vanished and respected everybody. When he’s around Duvaingwen, he proceeds to sometimes act frivolous, and little around Dagnes Taendiriel to mock her. Powers Aerokinesis This allows him to create, shape and manipulate air. With enough Energy, he can make breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricans. He mostly uses this to asphyxiate people and levitate objects and/or people. Aerokinesis also provides regenerative healing factors. Blood Consumption Empowerment “Both of Aradheldor’s swords were layered with blood; he licked them and felt empowered and stronger; all of his senses were enhanced.” —Narrator He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. whenever he consumes others’ blood, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing his existing powers. Abjuration (...Come on...you probably already know what this is...*sigh* fine...) He can use spells which can grant protection of various kinds, healing, force armor, purification and force fields, using glyphs. Mental Breakdown This allows him to cause psychological breakdowns and mental collapse by causing mental pain, make victims relive old traumas, causing them to descend into madness or rendering them completely catatonic via a complete mental collapse. Psychic Immunity This allows him to be completely immune to any/all psychic phenomena regardless of its nature and origin (natural, supernatural, magical, technological, etc.). Your mind cannot be controlled, damaged, read, influenced, emulated, altered, or detected. Psychic Torture This allows him to torture target mentally, spiritually and psychologically. Information Transferal This allows him to transfer information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions or tests, since the he can send information regarding miscellaneous data, they can transfer even images and symbols to the person. He can help others with answering questions and even in undercover operations, possessing knowledge of certain people. He can help their allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the he can transfer also includes the knowledge of certain superpowers and secrets to techniques. Supernatural Body His physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally physically superior over other Ethereals in the Astralverse because his capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making him immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than regular Ethereals, and can achieve seemingly any method of training. Traits Supernatural Body gave him * Supernatural Reflexes * Supernatural Dexerity * Supernatural Stamina * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Beauty * Supernatural Mind Weaknesses He is a fully trained warrior and can resist large amounts of pain. He was able to survive several stabs in the abdomen, and was still able to use his right arm after a sword was twisted through his shoulder. He doesn’t have that much weaknesses, for his very powerful. Though, he is vulnerable to Dark Fire (which is able to destroy anything), the most powerful fire which led to his death after his was stabbed by a spear made out of it. Info Clothing The symbolic colors of Lilebeth is black and red, so he would wear an Black Royal Elven trousers and shirt, he would wear a long Ethereal black coat that reached his ankles. Red outlines go along the edges of the coat’s collar and cuffs. He also wear Ethereal black leather boots and gloves. He also wear a black band around his upper arm under his clothes with coral gems on it. The coral gives him more Energy to use more of his Aerokinesis. Said Appearance Aradheldor was known to be extremely beautiful and completely flawless, facially,(This lead him to be narcissistic) and his jet black hair is four feet long. His is also known to look different from his parents; both of them having light hair and eyes. Aradheldor is also ambidextrous. Trivia * He was coincidently made after the Norse Rune, Tiwaz (Air) * His name means: Royal Terror